


Burning Love

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burnplay, Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Dean misses his handprint
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Kudos: 32





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 26 I chose Burnplay

“Do It, Cas! Do it, _please_.” Dean begged where he kneel in the middle of the bed, Cas right behind him.

His angel’s cock was buried deep inside his ass, fucking him hard and fast, his left arm pulling Dean's hip close. Cas lifted his right arm across Dean’s chest, and placed his hand on Dean's left bicep, just below his shoulder; the exact place he left his- now faded- mark on Dean when he pulled him from Hell.

A second later, Dean felt the white-hot pain of a brand being burned into his skin. He screamed, vision going white as the overwhelming pain caused him to come untouched across the sheets below him.

Cas fucked into him over and over, harder and harder, finally releasing inside of Dean’s tight ass. He lifted his hand from Dean's burnt flesh; an angry red handprint left in its wake. A perfect replica of his original Mark that Dean had begged to be replaced.


End file.
